i_dream_of_jeanniefandomcom-20200213-history
The Wedding
| image = File:IDOJ_Episode_5x11_-_The_Wedding_-_Tony_and_Jeannie's_Big_Day.jpg|250px | caption = The day that Jeannie has long awaited has finally arrives, but as being a genie, she can't be photographed... what will Tony and Jeannie do? -- in "The Wedding" in Season 5. | season = 5 | episode = 11 | overall = 124 | airdate = December 3, 1969 | production = 5.11 | imdb = tt0609168/ | writer = James Henerson | director = Claudio Guzmán | guests = Cliff Norton Jack Smith Harvey Fisher Reginald Fenderson Hal Taggart June Jocelyn Murray Pollack | previous = "Uncle A-Go-Go" | next = "My Sister, the Home Wrecker" }} The Wedding is the eleventh episode of Season 5 of I Dream of Jeannie and the 124th overall episode of the series. The episode, which was written by James Henerson and directed by Claudio Guzmán, originally aired on NBC-TV on 3 December 1969. Summary The big day has finally arrived. Tony and Jeannie look forward to finally getting married and it promises to become a huge media event. However, there is one problem. NASA wants photos of the wedding, but because genies can't be photographed, the couple are afraid that the wedding will get publicity for all the wrong reasons. Tony tears up one photograph which shows him and a handbag in mid-air. Jeannie panics and almost calls off the wedding and considers eloping instead. Tony convinces her it'll be alright by saying he'll marry her anywhere. She blinks back to the rehearsal blinking one camera away while causing the others' flashbulbs to explode as she walks down the aisle with Dr. Bellows, who's standing in for her father. However, she comes up with an interesting solution when she blinks up a mannequin to pose as her and be photographed until it comes time for the vows. Unfortunately, Jeannie keeps going into a daydream causing a few awkward moments before Roger can shake her out of it. Can the happy couple pull it off or will it be a disaster? Later, Tony and Jeannie watch their wedding video, which shows Tony kissing no one, in her bottle, while Dr. and Mrs. Bellows watch footage of tanks, Tony and Roger having switched the films while Dr. Bellows was distracted. Goofs * Dr. Bellows calls the wedding rehearsal a baptism several times. * When Tony and Jeannie are in her bottle, she changes position between shots. Credits Main/Recurring cast * Barbara Eden as Jeannie * Larry Hagman as Anthony Nelson * Bill Daily as Roger Healey * Hayden Rorke as Dr. Alfred Bellows * Emmaline Henry as Amanda Bellows * Vinton Hayworth as General Winfield Schaeffer Guest starring * Cliff Norton as Major Henshaw * Jack Smith as Reverned Weems * Harvey Fisher as Phtographer #1 * Reginald fenderson as Photographer #2 * Hal Taggart as Mr. Nelson, Tony's Dad * June Jocelyn as Mrs. Nelson, Tony's Mom Trivia *The original broadcast was interrupted and the wedding show was shown on the following Saturday. *Jeannie was pictured in the third season's third episode, the fourth season's nineteenth episode, and filmed on Carl Tucker's Automobiles' commercial in the fourth season's fifth episode, but it was revealed in an earlier season and then again in this episode that genies cannot be pictured. Goofs *The premise of the episode is that genies can't be photographed. To solve this, Jeannie blinks up an automaton/robot of herself to walk down the aisle. At the end of the episode when Tony and Jeannie are watching a film of the wedding, Tony is walking with an invisible Jeannie. The robot/automaton should have shown up in the film. Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:I Dream of Jeannie